


A Little Roleplay

by almart96



Series: Meg and Mariel Adventures [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wants to spice things up by doing some fun roleplay. Mariel has a little trick up her sleeve as well. Featured on Free Play #48!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Shine

It was an early Wednesday morning when the alarm on Meg’s phone went off. It was quiet but loud enough to wake her up. She quickly grabbed it and turned it off. She turned to her left to see that her girlfriend Mariel was still asleep. Meg got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She turned the knobs in the shower so that the water would start running. She then took her clothes off and hopped in once the water was warm enough. 

Meg spent the first couple of minutes just rinsing herself off and being relaxed in the warm water streaming down her body. Once she felt ready, she reached for the body washed and poured some on the loofa before beginning to lather herself in the soap. She was too immersed in the water to notice the shower door behind her being opened. 

Meg knew exactly who it was when she felt a pair of lips press on the nape of her neck and arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Couldn’t wait to get in, huh?” Meg asked her girlfriend. 

Without saying a word, Mariel grabbed Meg by the shoulders and turned her around so that she could face her. Mariel’s hand traveled back down to Meg’s waist and she pulled her in for a steamy kiss with the warm shower water pouring down her backside. Meg wrapped her arms around Mariel’s back as she gave in to the kiss. Mariel’s hands then moved down a little further with her hands cupping Meg’s asscheeks. She gave both of them a squeeze before spanking them, feeling the plump globes jiggle. They were super slick from the water already. Meg squeaked into Mariel’s mouth before pulling back. 

“You naughty bitch,” Meg said in a more playful tone.

“You know I can’t resist this booty when it’s wet,” Mariel said as she began to massage Meg’s ass to alleviate the sting a little.

After a few minutes of Mariel kissing Meg’s lips and groping her ass, Mariel moved her hands even further down to Meg’s legs and picked them up. Meg instinctively wrapped her arms around Mariel’s shoulders and her legs around her waist. She always loved how strong her younger girlfriend was. Meg’s butt was pressed against the glass as Mariel went back to ravaging her mouth with her tongue. 

Mariel then began to thrust her hips into Meg, her clit rubbing against Meg’s. She continued to do this at a slow pace. Each thrust giving Meg another jolt of pleasure. Mariel began lick and bite at Meg’s neck as she left it exposed from her moaning. Soon her thrusting became a lot faster as she fucked Meg with the water continuing to fall on to them making the thrusts wetter and their bodies slippier. 

“Oh my god!” Meg squealed as her voice got even higher from Mariel’s humping. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum baby, don’t hold it back,” Mariel said panting as she began to suck on Meg’s tits. 

With one of breasts in Mariel’s mouth, Meg gave out a loud shriek as she squirted all over the shower floor and on Mariel’s lower body. Mariel quickly followed her by orgasming. Both girls panted heavily as Mariel lowered to two of them onto the shower floor. Mariel had one hand resting on Meg’s cheek before kissing her. The two sat there kissing each other as the water continued to rinse them.

They both soon got onto their feet and finished cleaning each other up before getting out of the shower. After drying off, Mariel went to get dressed and Meg went to her closet as well. Mariel just dressed up in a tank and some shorts because she didn’t have work for a few more hours. Meg needed to get to work sooner but was having trouble figuring out what to wear. Mariel sat at the edge of the bed watching Meg, who was only in a bra and panties, rummage through her closet for something wear. It was quite a show for Mariel to watch her curvy girlfriend find clothes. A program she looked forward to every morning. Mariel was pretty much drooling just watching Meg’s plump booty slightly shake whenever she moved. How on Earth did she land this woman? Meg looked back and noticed Mariel. 

“Can you please stop looking at my ass and help me?” Meg said. “You look like you’ve never got to touch it before.”

“I just like to admire,” Mariel said getting up. 

Mariel helped Meg pick out an outfit. It took several disagreements but they finally landed on one that both liked for today. As Meg got dressed, she proposed something.

“Hey, so I was wondering,” she said. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something different.”

“What do you mean by different?” Mariel asked. 

Mariel already had an idea waiting in her dresser but she was sure Meg was thinking of something different. Neither were strangers to kinky things but it had been a while since they did something that was more out of the ordinary.

“Maybe we can do a little roleplay once you get back,” Meg said. “It’ll be a surprise.”

“That sounds like fun,” Mariel said. 

One of Meg’s hobbies included cosplaying. She was able to make some extra money by modeling in different sexy costumes so Mariel knew that there were a few different options to go with. 

“Alright,” Meg said as she got ready to go with Mariel accompanying her to the door. “I’ll see you later this evening.”  
She gave Mariel a quick kiss.

“Or rather, someone else will see you this evening,” Meg said with a smile before walking out the door. 

Mariel was all giddy when she walked back towards the couch. Not only to do some roleplay with Meg which they hadn’t done in forever but also because she had something special that she could also use for today.


	2. Mariel Meets the Psycho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg's cosplay: http://www.cosplaycatwalk.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/meg_turney_psycho_14.jpg

Mariel sat in Tyler’s car heading to her home from work with anticipation about what was to come. It was night as they had finished working in the broadcast room for the RT Podcast. She had just received a text from Meg with only the words “act naturally”. They were about to do a little roleplay but Mariel had no idea what Meg had in mind. She was expecting Meg to be using one of her cosplays but unsure of which one. She barely saw Meg all day as she was busy working on a different production all day before the podcast. She knew that Meg had already returned home and had been getting ready. She was also excited about the possibility about using her new toy that she had stored in their bedroom. 

Shortly thereafter, car came to a stop near the apartment complex and Mariel exited the vehicle and said goodbye to Tyler. She went up the stairs and found the right door that led to their apartment. It was already unlocked so she didn’t need the key. She entered the apartment but saw no trace of her girlfriend. 

“Hello?” Mariel asked trying to act confused and unaware (at least half of it was acting). 

She closed the door behind her ever so slowly before seeing Penny run out greet Mariel. 

“Hey, Penny, do you know where your mommy is?” Mariel asked. 

She then heard some noises coming from the bedroom. She quietly walked over the room. Mariel was giddy, yet a little nervous as to what she would find. She opened the door and entered the bedroom. She turned on the light and looked around the whole room but found nothing. 

“Uh…, anyone here?” She asked but heard no response. 

“FRESH MEAT!” Out of nowhere a screaming voice yelled from behind Mariel. 

She looked around to see her girlfriend in a mask charging at her. Meg was dressed in her Borderlands psycho bandit cosplay. Mariel had told her before that she always loved that outfit so now she was putting it to use again. Mariel had no time to react and Meg was able to pounce on her quickly, bringing Mariel straight to the floor. Meg straddled her girlfriend bouncing up and down with a psychotic glee. 

“I have you now, pretty girl!” Meg said. 

She took off her mask so it hung around her mask. Mariel was noticed that Meg had applied makeup that made it look like she was dirty. That was her favorite part about the cosplay. Well, apart from the fact that the only top Meg wore was a cloth wrapped around her chest. 

Without any warning, Meg grabbed Mariel’s shirt and ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere as Mariel’s bra was exposed out. Meg then placed her hands on her girlfriend’s boobs, playing with them with glee. 

“You have nice boobies, pretty lady,” she said still in character. 

While still straddling Mariel’s stomach, Meg pinned her arms over her head and leaned in closer to her face. She started to smell Mariel. 

“You smell nice,” she said as Mariel’s face started to become red. 

Meg then ran her tongue across Mariel’s cheek, giving it a hearty lick. Mariel tried to get away but she couldn’t. 

“You taste nice too,” Meg said as she held down her girlfriend. “I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you.” 

Mariel was starting to get a little annoyed that she was getting held down so much. She had other plans right in store. However, she also couldn’t deny how much Meg was turning her on right now. Meg then leaned her face closer to Mariel’s ear and started to whisper into her ear.”

“And after I’m done playing with you,” Meg whispered seductively. “I’m going to devour you.”

That sent Mariel over the edge and with a sudden burst of strength, she released herself from Meg’s grip. She then bucked her hips up and down until Meg toppled over. Meg got up quickly and scurried to the bed. She was on her hands and knees as she watched Mariel stand up. She saw Mariel start to look a little crazy herself and she was loving it. 

“Oooh,” Meg said. “It seems I have awoken someone.” 

“You’ve made a big mistake, psycho,” Mariel said finally getting into her own character. “You will regret coming after Mad Mad Mariel.”

Mariel then took her ripped open shirt off and threw it harshly to the floor. Meg admired Mariel’s body a lot and she licked her lips at the sight of her Latina love. She then watched as Mariel went to her closet to quickly grab a rope. Meg was no stranger to that rope as they had used it on each other several times in the past. 

“Oooh, you getting ideas?!” Meg said. 

“Oh, you know,” Mariel said in an almost devilish tone. 

“Well if you want me so badly, come get me!” Meg said putting her mask back on. 

Without hesitation, Mariel pounced onto the bed and the two began to tussle and wrestle onto the bed. Meg may have been smaller, but she was feisty. Mariel sometimes referred to her as “her little Chihuahua”. Not only that, but she was playing a psycho so the feistiness increased.  
After a few minutes of feisty yet playful wrestling, Mariel finally had Meg pinned down. Meg squirmed and thrashed around but she wasn’t escaping Mariel’s firm grasp. Mariel couldn’t help but chuckle at how helpless her girlfriend looked. She took off Meg’s mask so that she could stare at Meg’s worried, yet excited eyes.

“Looks like you’re mine now, psycho,” Mariel teased. 

Mariel then forced Meg’s hands together. She held them over Meg’s head with one hand while grabbing the rope with the other. Despite Meg’s struggle, she couldn’t get out of this. She kinda didn’t want to either. Mariel proceeded to tie her girlfriend’s hand together. This wasn’t the first time she had done this to Meg so she got it done pretty easily. She clutched Meg’s face and got closer. 

“You think you’re a psycho?” Mariel said in a seductive tone. “You haven’t met me.”

She got closer to Meg’s ear, her teeth beginning to graze her earlobe as she continued. 

“When I’m done with you, you will be mine forever,” Mariel whispered. “You will want me to take you at every waking moment.”

At this point, she could tell how much Meg was loving this. She knew she was starting to get wet from everything Mariel was telling her. 

“No one messes with Mad Mad Mariel and ends up the same,” she continued. 

She then grabbed Meg’s cheeks and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. Her tongue slithering into her mouth as if she was trying to suck the life out of Meg. Meg was gasping for air once Mariel pulled away. Mariel then licked her cheek, tasting the dirt-like makeup on her face. Meg tried to stop her but Mariel was persistent as she continued to lick Meg clean like a cat. 

“Time for the main event,” Mariel said as she got up. 

Meg sat up to see what she was doing. Her arms were still tied so all she could really do was watch. Mariel took off her pants and reached into her drawer. Meg’s eyes widened at the sight of what she pulled out. It was a strap-on. A pretty big one. Mariel quickly put it on and did a little twirl to show it off to Meg. She had no idea that Mariel had a strap-on but she was intrigued nonetheless. 

“What are you planning with that?” Meg asked as if she didn’t know the answer. 

“Oh, you know,” Mariel said as she strutted towards her prey. 

Mariel climbed back onto the bed on her knees and approached Meg. She held Meg and gave her another hard kiss. She then took her and pushed her onto her stomach. Meg had to use her elbows for support since her hands were still tied together. Mariel ran her hands over Meg’s ass which were still covered by the orange pants. Mariel pulled the pants down slowly, taking in the sight of Meg’s ass slowly bouncing out of orange prison. She disposed of the pants quickly and placed her hands back on her prize. 

“I could just devour this ass,” Mariel gloated.

Without warning, Mariel clamped down on Meg’s left ass cheek with her teeth, biting hard. 

“Ow, you bitch!” Meg exclaimed. 

She was still playing along but that really hurt. Mariel pushed Meg’s head down into the bed, her face scrunched into the mattress. She moved up so that her face was inches away from Meg’s. 

“Don’t you talk back to me!” Mariel warned, yelling into Meg’s ear. “I own you now! I can chomp on that booty if I want to. I can also just leave you tied to this bed without letting you cum once.”

Mariel grabbed Meg and pulled her up so that she was on her knees. Mariel’s strap-on rubbing up and down against Meg’s panty covered rear, her breasts pressed into Meg’s back. Mariel had one hand cupping Meg’s chin and the other against her pussy. She could feel how wet Meg was already. 

“And I know that you want to cum, baby,” Mariel. “So be a good little psycho girl and I’ll let you. Got it?”

“Got it,” Meg growled. 

Mariel gave her a quick peck on the cheek before shoving Meg back down. Mariel got up and went to get something from her discarded pants. She felt through the pockets before obtaining what she wanted: a packet of lube. 

“Stick that ass up,” Mariel said as she returned to the bed. 

Meg obeyed and even gave it a little shake to entice Mariel even more. She was as excited as Mariel was. In fact, she was considering ordering a strap-on herself but she was happy that Mariel had the same idea. Mariel approached Meg and swiftly took Meg’s panties off. She tore open the lube packet and lathered some of it onto the dildo. She then grabbed hold of Meg’s hips, aiming the fake cock straight at Meg’s waiting pussy. 

“You ready?” Mariel asked as if it really mattered. 

“Please!” Meg begged. “Please fuck me!”

With that, Mariel took her strap-on and entered Meg’s cunt. She noticed how tight she was but she loved it. Meg let out a silent moan at the feeling. After some initial resistance, Mariel was able to push it all into Meg. She thrusted her hips at a slow pace. 

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” Mariel cooed into Meg’s ear. 

“Don’t be,” Meg panted. “Just fuck me already!”

Mariel accepted and started to thrust at a faster rate. Meg’s pussy wasn’t feeling as tight as it initially did so it was much easier for Mariel had. With her hands tied, Meg was feeling at Mariel’s complete mercy. She continued to moan from the porking that she was receiving at the hands of her younger girlfriend. 

Mariel felt mesmerized at the sight of Meg’s ass jiggling at each thrust. Mariel gave her ass a quick smack as she continued to fuck her. Drool was starting to trickle from Meg. She was being fucked senseless and was loving every second of it. 

“Let’s do a different position,” Mariel said as she pulled out of Meg’s pussy. 

Meg felt empty for a brief moment before she was turned on her side. She could feel Mariel beside her, her naked tits squishing into her back as Mariel positioned herself on her side as well. She had one hand holding one of Meg’s legs up in order for her to re-gain entry into Meg’s soaking clit. 

She got back inside instantly as she started to thrust again. Mariel’s face hovered next to Meg and she gazed at her moaning sweetheart. Meg gazed back and their lips met together. Mariel’s free hand moved onto Meg’s chest. She pulled her top down and clutched her right breast. Meg moaned into Mariel’s mouth at the two different sources of pleasure. 

“Oh my god! Yes!” Meg said pulling away.  
Mariel bit down on Meg’s collarbone as she continued to ream Meg with her fake cock. She then gave her gentle pecks onto Meg’s shoulder blade. She clamped onto Meg’s neck like a vampire, sucking and licking without any abandon. Meg accepted it the anticipated result. When Mariel stopped, a new purple mark was left, standing out greatly on Meg’s pale skin. 

Mariel pulled out once again and got back up. She positioned Meg closer to the frame of the bed on her back. She took her bound arms and untied them. Meg thought she was freeing her but she was wrong. Mariel ended up tying her firmly to the bed frame. Once she was done, Meg tried to pull away but she was bound tightly to one of the poles in the middle of the steel frame. 

Mariel proceeded to spread Meg’s legs with the strap-on aimed its favorite target once again. Meg watched it slowly disappear into her vagina once again. She felt completely helpless now with her arms tied to the bedframe and Mariel ramming her plastic cock into her. Mariel started to suckle on Meg’s tit like a newborn as she continued to fuck her. Meg’s head hung back as she let out another loud moan. She wasn’t really concerned about any sleeping neighbors. 

Mariel looked to her left and noticed Meg’s psycho mask. She grabbed it and put it on before going back to thrusting. She couldn’t see well but she didn’t really need to. 

“Who’s the psycho now?!” Mariel said panting from the exhausting sex. 

“You are,” Meg said sounding just as tired. 

“I didn’t hear you!” Mariel yelled with her arm cupping at Meg’s neck. 

“You’re the psycho, Mad Mad Mariel!!” Meg yelled. 

“You ready to cum?” Mariel asked. 

“Yes! Please let me cum, please!” Meg moaned. 

“Then cum,” Mariel said and she started to thrust even harder. 

Meg’s body was shaking and convulsing with each thrust as they were heading to climax. She screamed out Mariel’s name. It didn’t take long until she finally orgasmed. Mariel collapsed onto Meg exhausted. She pulled down the mask and looked into Meg’s closed eyes as Meg came. By the end of it, Meg was a shivering and shaking mess. She was still tied as well. Mariel clutched Meg’s face and gave her a passionate kiss. 

“I’m not done yet,” Mariel said. “I still need to cum.”

Mariel gently pulled out of Meg and took the strap-on off. She got up and stood over Meg. She squatted down so that her twat hovered over Meg’s mouth. Meg knew what to do and stuck her tongue out, licking Mariel’s pussy slowly. Mariel moaned out something in Spanish. Meg continued to lap at her girlfriend’s cunt like a thirsty dog. It didn’t take long until Mariel came and Meg slobbered up all the pussy juice. 

Mariel fell back and straddled Meg. She kissed and licked at her lips, tasting some of her pussy juice and savoring it. 

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Meg said exhaustedly. 

“Me too,” Mariel said as she got back to her make out session with Meg. 

After a minute of making out, Mariel got up and was heading out of the room. 

“Wait!” Meg yelled. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Meg then glanced at her bound arms so Mariel could quickly take the hint. 

“Nah, I think I’ll keep you there,” Mariel said. “You look super sexy tied up like that.”

“Are you serious?” Meg asked starting to giggle. “You bitch!”

“Oh please,” Mariel said walking back to Meg. “I’m not done with you. I’m just getting some water.” 

Mariel got closer to Meg’s face so that she could whisper something. 

“Once I get back,” Mariel said. “We’re doing round two, the night’s still young.”

She quickly nipped at Meg’s chin before walking out of the room. Meg licked her lips at the sight of her ass as she walked away. 

“Be quick!” Meg demanded. 

This whole little roleplay may not have gone the way Meg expected but she couldn’t have been happier with the results.


	3. An Update/Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I just wanted to post here due to recent events. I was going to just post this on tumblr but more people will probably see it here.

Today, Free Play put up their latest episode for sponsors and the public will get to view it on YouTube tomorrow. In this episodes, they play a game where they read snippets of explicit fan fiction that portray the main hosts engaging in sexual activity and tried not to laugh. 

This specific story had three lines used and they are as followed: 

"You know I can't resist this booty when it's wet."

"Meg licked her lips at the site of her Latina love."

"Meg tried to stop her but Mariel was persistent as she continued to lick Meg clean like a cat."

The first and third lines were read from the bowl and Mariel and Meg both laughed pretty easily. How did I feel when this was being read? Was I embarassed? A little but I immediately got over it because I thought it was really funny. I cringed at hearing Ryan, Meg, and Tyler read my lines but I also loved it at the same time. It was all in good fun. I had such a good time with it that I was actually surprised to see a good deal of backlash on Twitter, Tumblr, and the RT site about the fact that they never formally asked for permission from any of the authors about using their work in the show. 

Would I have appreciated them asking for permission first before actually using my story? Maybe but they didn't need to. The only reason I kinda wish that they did was because it would've been cool to have Meg or Mariel (or just someone from RT in general) about using a couple of snippets from the story I wrote about them. I would also kind of be lying if I said that I didn't want them to ever read this fic. And I understand that not everyone feels the same way about it that I do, but you're posting this shit on a public site. You may be think you're safe from having your shit read but you're not. These stories are about real people. These aren't fictional characters. There is always going to be a risk that something you wrote about a real person will be read by said person. Especially from a group that really embraces the shipping in a way. 

To the people who are using the fan art shown in the show and juxtaposing it with fan fiction game, please stop. There is a huge difference between how each were used. The fan art was cute, fun, and totally in good taste compared to the completely lewd fan fiction written about real people. It's not like they were using G-rated shit that was meant to be cute and made fun of that. They are stories about real people, three of them I know are in relationships (not sure about Tyler) with different people having sex with people they are not with. Obviously, I'm of the weird people that write stuff like this and I'm fine with that. 

Also, it's not like they read the entire fucking story and were calling the writers idiots or perverts. They were snippets that had explict lines with no context involving themselves or someone else on the show. That's why it was so funny. They're also not providing links to the stories so the writers can be ridiculed by asshole fans. Most fans will have no idea who wrote what. To the people who feel bad for me and the others who's lines were used, stop feeling bad for us. As far as I know, only one author is upset that a snippet of their work was used. And I'm sorry that that individual feels this way but they need to get over themselves. They were never ridiculed. All they did was laugh because the lines are ridiculous and dumb when out of context (sometimes even with context) and they are about themselves having sex with each other. There was literally zero malice from anyone involved with this yet people act like they blurted a racial slur. 

I really do hate saying this, but it feels like people are just too damn sensitive about this shit. What was being read was smut about real people. People who are well aware of this site's existence. If you're that afraid of having your shit read, don't post it on a public website. Don't write smut about real people who could possibly see this shit. 

Please don't speak on my behalf and say that you're outraged. If you really do decide not to write because of this episode, maybe you just weren't meant to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to baconlover69 (whose work was used multiple times as well) for also using common sense and not getting all sensitive about their writing being used. 
> 
> If you want to respond to me, you can hit me up in the comments, the private messaging, or on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almart96)

**Author's Note:**

> Some visual representation of what Mariel sees when Meg is looking through her closet:
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/E60nZwM.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/6y8FJFa.jpg


End file.
